Mega Man Starforce Galaxy Perils
by xxl33tgamerxx
Summary: It's been four years since the Meteor G incident. Geo has been leading a normal life but is unaware of the perils that await him. There is GeoxSonia in this story. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone xxl33tgamerxx here with the first chapter of my Fanfic. I hope all of you enjoy it and stick with it to the end. Please review it! All comments are welcome.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four and a half years since the Meteor G incident. Dealer had been brought down and everything seemed at peace. Nothing much had happened and our hero had not been seen. Geo Stelar was now fifteen years old and he and his friends have all moved on to living normal lives. They all believed that the world was finally truly at peace but the worst was yet to come.

**Geo's Bedroom 12:34pm**

"Kid you gotta go to sleep...maybe it wont happen" Omega-Xis yawned as he talked . He was so tired and Geo refused to sleep.

"It will Omega. You just have to relax and be patient." Geo replied as he got up from his bed. He had gone to bed early but hadn't been able to sleep. He was waiting for an important message. He went quietly out his window and got on the roof of his home. He laid there looking at the stars.

"Hey Omega...we haven't turned into Mega Man for a while. Do you want to go check out the wave road"?

"Nah I'm good...I'm too tired to do it...but maybe tomorrow".

Geo simply shrugged and continued to wait. The night looked great and he wanted to explore...but since he stopped Meteor G...not much has happened. Sure he and Omega get to delete some viruses but that's it. Then Geo's Hunter began to ring. He had an incoming phone call.

"Just when I thought I was gonna be able to go to sleep".

"Calm down Omega...you can sleep now" He answered the call. A small screen appeared in front of his Hunter.

"Hey Sonia! I was starting to think that you would never call". Sonia Strumm, a long time friend of Geo's had been gone for almost an entire year on tour. She had become extremely famous around the globe and that restrained her from leading a personal life.

"When I promise to call I do it...anyways how have things been Geo"?

"Pretty much the same, although not as fun as when you're around" Sonia blushed a little at his comment.

"You're just saying that! Anyway I wanted to hang out sometime soon. I'm done with my tour and I have plenty of time before I have to go again."

"Well I'm free tomorrow Sonia if that's good with you" Although he didn't show it, Geo couldn't wait to see her.

"Okay then, we'll see each other tomorrow Geo. Goodnight". He laid down and stared at the sky. He began to remember the time he and Sonia shared on the dock at Alohaha. That night had haunted his dreams since it occurred. Unfortunately, he was never able to tell Sonia how he felt. As he closed his eyes he began to dream of that very moment.

**Unknown Location 12:34pm**

The entire area was dark. A sliver of light shined into the room from a small window on the roof. A man walks across the light...his face shrouded in darkness. The room lights up instantly...he wears a mask to cover his face. A woman walks into the room.

"Sir, the plans are going according to schedule...everything is running perfectly". The man gave a slight chuckle.

"Excellent... inform everyone that tomorrow we begin our plans". The woman nodded and walked away. The masked man walked towards a desk. He sat down and opened a file on his table.

"...Geo Stelar... soon you will be eliminated...just like the rest of this pathetic planet you call a home. He began to maniacally laugh.

The man continued to walk further until he reached a panel. He entered a code.

INPUT CODE

****

VERIFIYING CODE...

SUCCESS!

The panel flipped open and the man grabbed a small crystal. It was pitch black. He took it to his desk and put on a small lamp. He then raised the crystal towards the light...and it instantly died out. The man continues to laugh. His diabolical scheme will soon come to fruition.

**That's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Any pointers will HELP a lot. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you stay with me through out this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I'm back with the next chapter of Mega Man Starforce Galaxy Perils. I realized that there was a small mistake in the first chapter but it's been fixed. Now lets get started with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**Geo's room 7:30am**

The morning light shined into Geo's room. He woke up and stretched. The warmth of the sunlight helped him feel more awake. Suddenly he remembered that he had to go meet up with Sonia. He got up and got dressed. He put on a navy blue long sleeve shirt and then rolled the sleeves up to his elbow. He put on some black pants and navy blue shoe

"Hurry up Geo or you'll be late for your date" Omega said in a teasing manner

"Shut up Mega, it's not a date. We're just going to hang out, that's all." but in spite of that Geo still blushed at the comment made by Omega-xis.

Geo went downstairs and ate breakfast as fast as he could.

"Mom I'm going to be out for a while, be back later"

"Okay Geo be safe" As he walked out Geo pulled out his Hunter and gave Sonia a call. After a few seconds, Sonia's image appeared in front of his Hunter.

"Oh hey Geo what's up"

"I just wanted to tell you to meet me at Alohaha beach"

"Oh, I'm actually still getting ready so is it okay if you come pick me up?" Sonia blushed a little at making the request. Geo also blushed and remained silent

"You know you should say something kid" whispered Mega

"Oh umm...yea I'll be there in a few...I'll just take the wave road" He hung up and then went to the wave station near his home.

"TRANSCODE MEGAMAN" yelled Geo as his body was engulfed by EM waves and he became Mega Man. He went into the wave road and began to move towards Sonia's house.

**Wave Road 7:43am**

"It's been a while since we EM wave changed right Geo"

"Yeah Mega...it feels great." Then a beam shot straight towards Mega Man. It barley missed him and it caused him to fall. He looked around, trying to find out where the beam had come from. He saw a black figure moving right at him and it was coming in fast. Mega Man reacted and jumped right over the shadowy figure. He quickly pivoted around and began shooting his buster at the opponent. Every time a blast went towards the figure he kept dodging them.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Mega Man questioned. The figure floated high above him and seemed prepared for another attack.

"Stay frosty kid, this guy doesn't look like he's gonna back down."

"I know Mega...lets get ready! Battle Card HeatUpper!" Mega Man's fist was engulfed in flames. He jumped at his opponent and swung with his fist. The strike missed and his opponent grabbed him by his buster arm. He began to spin Mega Man in a circle and slammed him back towards the ground.

"Battle Card Windy Attack!" He used the chip against the ground in order to regain his balance and land without any harm at all.

"Damn this guy is tough"Omega remarked. The figure rushed towards Mega Man with a sword ready to slash. He was merciless.

"Battle Card Typhoon Dance!" He began to spin as a typhoon formed around his body. It hit the figure and caused him to fly back. Almost instantly, however, he rushed right back at Mega Man and slashed at him. Mega Man was hit and he was shoot across the EM road. The figure was coming in for another attack

"Battle Card Long Sword!" Mega Man put the blade right in front of himself, defending against his opponents slash. He retaliated and slashed back. The two lunged at each other and began attacking each other. There sword attacks collided against each other, each collision causing massive energy spikes. In one final attempt to get each other the two clashed and they remained in the air. The force of the attacks began to accumulate at the center of the clash.

"Who are you and what do you want.? Why are you attacking me?" Mega Man demanded from the shadowy figure. He gave him no reply and then the force from the two strikes created an explosion and sent both of them flying in opposite directions. The figure was standing still, even after direct contact. Mega Man was struggling to get up. The figure threw a battle card at Mega Man, and disappeared instantly.

"What the hell was that about" Omega commented. Geo simply turned the card around in his hand. It was completely dark, no image or anything.

"I think we're going to need this later Mega, but for now lets get to Sonia's place" They continued towards her house and then jumped off the EM road. Geo rung Sonia's door bell. She was wearing her usual shorts and boots, except her shorts were pink and her boots red. She was also wearing her favorite hoodie except it was white.

"Oh hey Geo come I, I'm just going to pack my bathing suit" She went to her room and Geo closed the door. He began to feel dizzy and grabbed onto the wall.

"Aw man Mega...I don't feel so good" He continued to wobble around until he collapsed to the ground. His vision was blurry but he could faintly hear a voice.

"Geo...Geo!!!" and then everything blacked out.

**Satella Police HQ(WAZA Building) 8:15am**

Geo was regaining conscious. He was looking straight at the roof of a building. He faintly recognized the buliding.

"Mega...Mega..." He began to felt around his pockets and couldn't find his Hunter. He got up from the bed he was on. His vision was still blurry and he continued to move on anyways. When he reached the staircase he remembered that this was the WAZA building, where the Satella Police were stationed. He tried making it up but collapsed on the stairs. Sonia was walking down when she notice Geo on the floor.

"Oh my god, Geo!" she picked him up and took him back to the bed. Geo looked up at her.

"...S-Sonia...what...h-happened..."

"You collapsed in my house and then Omega-xis contacted Ace" Geo sat up.

"Ace is here?" As soon as he finished his question, Ace came walking down the stairs. He walked over to Geo and gave him a pat on the back. Geo winced a little.

"Sorry kid...I'm used to doing that. Ayways, your lucky that Omega contacted us. You were badly hurt. What happened out there?"

"Well I was heading to Sonia's house on the EM road, and then this guy attacked me. He was completely shrouded in this darkness...I couldn't distinguish any features. He attacked and we fought, and at the end of that he gave me this. Geo gave Ace the black battle card. Ace looked at it over and left. Geo was still lying down in pain.

"Geo...Bud will be here soon. Ace thinks its time to bring back the commandos. He feels that there is going to be another situation like with Meteor G." Geo was very hurt and couldn't respond. Sonia got up to leave. Geo reached for her hand and grabbed it. She turned around.

"T-thanks Sonia" They smiled at each other for a moment before Geo blacked out again.


End file.
